(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-resonating probe for measuring pressure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a probe for measuring absolute and dynamic pressure in high temperature environments which reduces the incidence of corrupting wave pressure resonance.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Pressure transducers are used in the art to measure pressure readings. Often times, the pressure transducers must measure high response pressure in harsh temperature and pressure environments, such as that of an operating gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, pressure transducers are not able to maintain consistent measuring characteristics in high temperature environments. The requirement to cool such transducers results in a displacement of the transducer away from the source of pressure and requires the use of a tube to bring pressure to the transducer.
The dislocation of the transducer away from the source of pressure often times leads to additional dynamics, or resonances, in the tube which may affect the measurement. While using a long tube to measure the pressure and placing the transducer in a thermally stable environment may improve accuracy, transient dynamic measurements are sacrificed when using such a set up.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus, which incorporates a high temperature transducer capable of measuring the pressure response present in high temperature and pressure environments, which does not suffer from the presence of resonances.